In Bed
by callmebirdie
Summary: Mattie comes home to some interesting sounds. Hehe. Names used.  PrussiaXCanadaXAmerica


**In Bed**

Mattie strolled into the kitchen he shared with his brother, Alfred. He was trying to decide what to make for dinner. "I want pancakes. I wonder if al would want some." He made his way upstairs towards his brother's room.

"Gil~." Alfred's voice came out as a moan. "I'm coming."

Mattie stopped outside the door. He and Gil have been friends for years. They had gone out for a while but decided to stay friends. He couldn't believe his brother was moaning his best friend's name.

"I have it, Al." Gil's voice was low and seductive.

Mattie's face was red at the sound. The blood started flowing south when he heard his brother's moans.

"Mattie will be home soon. We have to clean up."

"He's already here. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. He's probably outside the door now. Come in, Mattie."

Mattie, knowing he was caught, opened the door. His blush spread as he saw the two on the bed. Gil had his mouth directly over Alfred's spent cock.

The Prussian smirked when he seen the Canadian's tented pants. "Al, how would you feel if Mattie joined us?"

"I wouldn't mind." Al licked his lips, "How about it, Mattie?"

With his erection on his mind, Mattie pulled his white and red, maple leaf shirt over his head. He could feel both men's hungry eyes on him. His eyes wondered to his brother's hardening cock. He pulled down his jeans and boxers. He sighed in relief as the cool air of the house caressed his member.

Alfred pushed Gil off him before climbing out of bed. He strolled over to his brother. "Mattie, you are so tempting." He pulled him closer for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Mattie didn't want his brother to win. He did anyway. Mattie moaned at the feel of Al's tongue halfway down his throat.

Alfred let his hands wonder over the body in front of him. They ran over a muscular chest, a washboard stomach and over hips. They made their way down a ticklish spine and down to a beautiful ass. Alfred pinched his brother's cheeks.

Mattie moaned as the hands ran over his body. He moved his hips forward at the pinch. Their erections rubbed at the action. Both moaned loud.

Gil watched as the brother's kissed passionately. He stroked his member some before getting up and standing behind Mattie. He attacked the pale neck before him.

Mattie moaned again as he felt the Prussian's mouth on his neck. He shifted his hips. His ass rubbed against Gil's cock.

Gil hissed at the action. He bit into the soft skin. "Alfred?"

"Yes?" Al broke the kiss. He was breathing heavily.

"Do you mind if I enter Mattie first?"

"Only if he blows me at the same time."

"Anything just let me get to the bed." Mattie spoke breathlessly.

Alfred pulled him by the hand towards the bed. Both men watched as Mattie got on his hands and knees. "Gil~." He moaned as he starred back at them.

Gil starred at his friend's awaiting hole. He couldn't take it. He grabbed Alfred's lube and got behind the Canadian. He slathered his fingers before sticking three of them in at once.

Mattie hissed at the intrusion of the fingers. He forced himself to relax. He felt Gil's long fingers brush his sweet spot. "Gil. Touch there again. I need you to."

Gil smirked and rammed his fingers into the spot. Mattie screamed loudly. He quickly stretched the hole before taking his fingers out.

Mattie whined at the action. He was leaking pre-cum onto the sheets under him. Gil grabbed the base of his cock. "Not yet, Mattie. I'm not done with you."

"Hurry, Gil." Mattie whined again.

Alfred watched as Gil prepared his brother. He was so hard, it hurt. He grabbed Gil's silver hair and pulled his head up. He glued their lips together. He forced his tongue past those lips as Gil lined his cock up with Mattie's hole.

Mattie screamed in pleasure as Gil pushed past his hole. He clenched around the member. Gil moaned at the tightness. He forced himself to go slow. He broke the kiss with Alfred. "God, Birdie. You're so fucking tight. I love it." He started moving in and out.

"Harder! Gil. . . Harder!" Mattie cried out. Already he could feel the heat building.

Alfred let go of Gil's hair and faced his brother. Mattie could see the lust clouding his brother's blue eyes. He opened his mouth wide. Alfred slid his member into the mouth. He moaned at the feel of the moist cavern around his cock. He moaned louder as Mattie slid his tongue along the underside. He started to thrust into his brother's mouth.

Gil watched as Alfred's cock lid in and out of Mattie's mouth. He was getting harder just by watching. He rammed Mattie's prostate with a rather hard thrust.

Mattie hummed around the cock in his mouth. His pleasure kept on multiplying as Gil hit his sweet spot. He hummed more with each thrust.

Alfred's toes curled as his brother hummed. He could feel his climax coming closer. After one rather long hum, Alfred came in Mattie's mouth.

Mattie swallowed several times. He actually liked the taste of cum. As the salty substance slid down his throat, he felt his own climax. Cum splatted the sheets under him. He would have fallen into the mess if Gil hadn't caught him. Mattie's walls tightened around Gil's cock.

Gil groaned at the sudden tightness. He managed to thrust a couple more times before coming deep inside his best friend. He pulled out and lay next to the Canadian.

"Maple," Mattie laid on his stomach. He ignored the mess. "That was . . ."

"Awesome?" Gil smirked.

"Yes."

"You better not be tired, Mattie." Alfred climbed onto the bed and hovered over the other.

"You have to be. You came once before I came in the room."

"Then I guess we get to spend the whole day in bed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is my first threesome. I don't really know how it turned out. Please review and tell me. If you don't want me to write another I won't. I'll stick to my pairings. I hope you add this as a favorite. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
